1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to degassing one or more fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to degassing a fluid using a hydrodynamic cavitation system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Gasses tend to be produced during handling of various fluids such as industrial water (e.g. boiler water), fluids (including non-flammable fluids) used in hydraulic systems, alkanolamine systems, slurries for ceramic materials, slurries used as coating solutions, in paper-making machines for making coated paper, coating solutions, lubricants, cooling liquids for quenching, chemical solutions, food preparations. Gases produced during fluid handling may cause erosion due to aeration, structural weakening due to cavitation, noise, degradation of the fluids, non-uniformity in materials and/or low quality products. Thus, removal of gases from fluids is desired. Separation of gases from fluids may be difficult because the initiating force for release of gases is a reduction in absolute pressure and associated partial pressure of the gas to be evolved.